


Yang's Wish.

by SpoopyPrincessLover13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, F/F, First Kiss, Slight mention of blake and adam but its barely there. you have to squint to see it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/pseuds/SpoopyPrincessLover13
Summary: Blake was asked by an unknown number to meet her at a warehouse. Something about giving her all the information she needed. She wasn't going to go but the curiosity in her got the better and she decided to go. Yang requested to go with her. And this is what happens.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Yang's Wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this with anyone in mind. But i knew if someone sees this when it gets posted, just know that I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.~

Their backs were up against a wall. Blake knew they should have waited for the other two, she knew she should have stopped Yang from barrelling into that building with guns ablaze. Of course something felt off when they first arrived, Yang hopping off her bike and ripping her helmet off, haphazardly tossing the item onto her seat while Blake delicately slipped herself off. That instinct that she normally gets when somethings off, it hits her right in the gut. She never distrusts her gut for any reason. And yet here they were, standing on the other side of a golden room that felt ten times hotter than their normal summer days. 

“This is the last time i will hunt you down Blake, so if you want your friend to live i suggest you come with me.” 

The sound of her ex-boyfriends voice cut in through her musings as she snapped her yellow eyes to the tall figure. The mask obscuring his face, as always. Her hand quickly finds Gambol as she becomes on edge. As if she wasn’t already on edge as it but this time, this time it felt different. He was hiding something. Then again, he always hides something from her. That’s never new. She felt a hand slip onto her own, the hand gloved yet still warm. Yang’s hand. 

She released her weapon and laced her fingers into the other girls’, looking for comfort. What she got, however, was a raised hand and soft lips brushing over her knuckles. For a split second, Blake forgot where she was as she focused on the girl next to her. Yellow eyes met blue and in that moment she felt safe. Far more safe than Adam could have ever made her feel. She trusted Yang with her entire being and she knew that Yang had a plan. 

The sound of her heart rang in her ears, the ears that she doesn’t hide anymore. Her pale cheeks flushing under the flames that surrounded them. But she felt hot for a different reason. A good reason. And before she knew it, Yang placed one final kiss to her hand before offering her a wink and in a blur she was left standing there. Alone. It only took Blake all of five seconds to jerk her head towards the direction Yang went and just like that everything went into slow motion. 

Yang’s eyes turned from those ocean blue to crimson red. Her gauntlets, Ember Celica, out and fired up as she prepared to throw a punch. Adam unsheathing his katana only to skillfully swing it towards the blonde beauty. Yang, dodging each attack just as skillfully as if she had anticipated his every swipe from their last encounter. As if on cue her robotic arm shoots forward, delivering a devastating blow to his side. The sound of gunshots and bones cracking, followed by a wailing man had caught Blake’s attention. 

She saw it before Yang could ever have. “YANG!!! LOOK OUT!!!” 

But it was too late. Adam’s red blade buried itself into the side of Yang as if he was sheathing the sword. Only to yank it right back out. He pressed his foot to Yang’s stomach and kicked her smooth across the room, her body slamming into a metal wall with a sickening THWACK. Blake had seen it. Her head had taken the blow and she knew….she just knew that Yang’s life was numbered. But in those moments of Adam placing his foot on Yang’s stomach, Blake took the upper hand and finally pulled out her weapon only to catch Adam off guard and decapitate the villain. His head bouncing away as his body fell, lifeless onto the ground. 

As if time had sped up, Blake ran over to where Yang lay; motionless. Skidding to a stop next to her friend, Blake carefully turned her around and held her in her arms. Blood already covering her arms and hands. The faunus held strong, refusing to even let this be the end of Yang. She saved her once, she knew she could do it again. Right? 

“Why are you crying?” The voice cracked, as if it hadn’t been used in ages. Blake felt a warm yet clammy hand touch her cheek that brought her attention down to the girl below her. Yang was losing life fast, Blake could see it on her face. Blue eyes, once lively and full of spunk slowly fading into a dark abyss. Her skin was losing its color. Blake gripped onto Yang’s side as her lower lip trembled.

“HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!” 

Yang placed her finger, albeit weakly, over Blakes lips and made a quiet ‘shhhh’ before letting her hand move to cup the side of the girl's face. Blake was quick to grab the same hand and hold it in place. She realized she was crying harder than she thought she was letting on. Yang smiled at her. Broken. Weary. Sad. 

“You got-....*cough* *cough* *cough*..” Yang spoke and sputtered blood all over the place. Blood covering her mouth and face, even some covering Blake’s chin and cheek. That didn’t matter. Not in that moment it didn't. “You gotta protect my sister, Blakey. She’ll need you. And Weiss. Don’t let her get sad, okay?” 

“No,” Blake shook her head, hand clenched to Yang’s. “Don’t say that. You’re not going anywhere.” She let out a heart wrenching sob that Yang winced at. 

“I saved you once, you think I wouldn't save you again?” She stated. But Blake didn’t answer her. 

Yang let go of Blake’s hand to reach up and slide her shaky fingers over one of her ears, her eyes slipping shut as she sighed happily. “I always wondered if they felt as soft as they look.” 

The blonde headed girl chuckled which caused another coughing fit then a few wheezed breaths. Blake had lowered her head to let Yang touch her ear so she was closer to her face when the coughing happened. More tears streaming down her cheeks as she held onto the girl tightly.

With Yang’s eyes closed and the silence that followed Yang’s coughing fit, Blake felt her heart slip. No. No, don't go. Her frantic yellow eyes looked over the seemingly slumbering girl until she saw her chest rise. But only once. “Yang….” Blake’s voice was so broken that she sounded like a child just then. 

“Hey Blake..” 

The Faunus let out a sigh of relief. Her heart beat rapid again. She was going to be okay. “Yes Yang?” 

“Can i ask for something?” Even with Blake believing Yang would be okay, her voice said otherwise. It was strained. As if she was struggling to get each word out. Wheezed breaths and hitched gasps. A few times her breathing pattern would stutter. 

“‘Course you can.” 

“Can i have a kiss?”

Blake hesitated for a split second. Did that sound like a goodbye wish? No. No, it was a regular wish. One she was quick to oblige to as she leaned her head down and placed her lips over Yang’s bloodied ones. The taste of iron mixed with Yang’s natural taste. Sweet, somehow spicy. Blake slipped a hand over the girls cheek while Yang, limply, held onto Blake’s ear. The kiss was all lips, maybe a slipped tongue from Yang but it was welcomed. Slowly, Blake pulled from the kiss only to spot a smile on her friend's face. She looked content. 

As a few minutes went by Blake noticed that Yang wasn’t breathing. That’s when all of her blood drained from her face. She felt cold. But not as cold as Yang had felt in that moment. She had bled out and the kiss was the last thing she felt before letting go. She died in Blake’s arms without saying goodbye to Blake. Hell, that kiss was the goodbye. 

“Yang?” 

Silence.

“Yang?! Wake up Yang!” 

More silence. Blake began to rock the girl as the building around her began to collapse. She needed to get out but the thought of moving ripped her heart to shreds. She looked up and looked around, her face taking on a more pathetic expression, as if she were asking for help only to realize no one was there to help her. More sobs left her lips and as she looked at Yang one last time she let out all the anger, hurt, betrayal and love she felt in that moment in a scream so loud that it shook the broken window pieces. Holding Yang’s body in her arms as tightly as she could. 

Yang was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Might*U and that song is so.......powerful that i wanted to take on a fic that I thought i wouldn't cry while writing but when i wrote the last three words. I broke down. I have been watching RWBY and i love each and every girl, but I'm not as attached to these characters as some people i know are. So i knew it wouldn't hurt me as much when i wrote this. But boy was i wrong. I was so very wrong. I do hope you all enjoy. Or well....not.


End file.
